


Claiming You

by flickawhip



Series: Lita Imagines [6]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 23:46:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15874170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Lita wants you all to herself.Written for the Imagines blog: https://womenlovingwomenwrestling.tumblr.com/





	Claiming You

\- “HEY...”  
\- “Aw crap...”  
\- You could tell the second Lita started to yell just how mad she was about to get  
\- It didn’t matter that you hadn’t started it  
\- It didn’t matter that you had barely replied  
\- Trish was always going to make Lita crazy  
\- She loved flirting with you  
\- You’ve stopped responding to her  
\- Just waiting for Lita to come get you  
\- You want her to come get you  
\- “Lita...”  
\- You try to calm her  
\- Before she can get too angry  
\- Last time she almost broke Trish’s arm  
\- You don’t want her to try again  
\- This time she could manage it  
\- “Babe... it’s okay...”  
\- You grip her shoulders hard  
\- She’s shaking with rage  
\- Angry as hell  
\- Eyes bright with anger  
\- She’s also jealous  
\- You know that  
\- “Honey... please...”  
\- She growls softly  
\- Pulls you closer  
\- Doesn’t care that you yelp  
\- She kisses you fiercely  
\- Ignoring Trish’s mild protest even as she does so  
\- You smirk into the kiss  
\- Let her control you  
\- You’ve missed seeing Lita like this  
\- Passionate  
\- Possessive  
\- So completely yours  
\- “Let’s go...”  
\- She’s husky voiced when she pulls away  
\- You nod  
\- Slip an arm around her waist  
\- Let her lead you away


End file.
